helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Edo no Temari Uta II
|type = Single |album = ④ Akogare My STAR |artist = ℃-ute |released = July 30, 2008 August 23, 2008 (Event V) August 27, 2008 (Single V) September 10, 2008 (Event V 2) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 10:04 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Namida no Iro 5th single (2008) |Next = FOREVER LOVE 7th single (2008) }} Edo no Temari Uta II (江戸の手毬唄II; The Edo Handball Song II) is the sixth single from J-pop teen idol group ℃-ute. The single was released on July 30, 2008 in both limited and regular editions with the limited coming with eight interchangeable covers. The limited edition and the first press of the regular edition came with a serial number card which can be used to enter a lottery where tickets could be won to an event. The title track appears on the album ④ Akogare My STAR as track #11, and on the Petit Best 9 as track #3. On September 19, 2008, only 100 copies of a fan club DVD were released of the "Kurofune Version" (黒船バージョン) of the PV. The PV features one of the back dancers from the original PV dancing to a jazz instrumental of the song. The DVD cover portrayed Commodore Matthew Perry, as designed by Yajima Maimi. Tracklist CD #Edo no Temari Uta II #"Wasuretakunai Natsu" (「忘れたくない夏」; "Unforgettable Summer") #Edo no Temari Uta II (Instrumental) Single V #Edo no Temari Uta II (PV) #Edo no Temari Uta II (Dance Shot Ver.) #Jacket Photography Making of (ジャケット撮影メイキング) Event V #Edo no Temari Uta II (Close-up Ver.) #Edo no Temari Uta II TV-SPOT (Solo Ver.) #PV Making (PVメイキング) Event V 2 #Edo no Temari Uta II Close-up Solo Umeda Erika Ver. #Edo no Temari Uta II Close-up Solo Yajima Maimi Ver. #Edo no Temari Uta II Close-up Solo Nakajima Saki Ver. #Edo no Temari Uta II Close-up Solo Suzuki Airi Ver. #Edo no Temari Uta II Close-up Solo Okai Chisato Ver. #Edo no Temari Uta II Close-up Solo Hagiwara Mai Ver. #Edo no Temari Uta II Close-up Solo Arihara Kanna Ver. Kurofune Version CD Tracklist #Edo no Temari Uta II #Wasuretakunai Natsu #Edo no Temari Uta II (Instrumetal) DVD Tracklist #Edo no Temai Uta II (Kurofune Version.) (黒船バージョン) Limited Edition Interchangeable Covers 584px-C-uteSingleMajor06_Limited8.jpg|Featuring ℃-ute 597px-C-uteSingleMajor06_Limited1.jpg|Featuring Umeda Erika 594px-C-uteSingleMajor06_Limited2.jpg|Featuring Yajima Maimi 600px-C-uteSingleMajor06_Limited7.jpg|Featuring Arihara Kanna 603px-C-uteSingleMajor06_Limited3.jpg|Featuring Nakajima Saki 602px-C-uteSingleMajor06_Limited4.jpg|Featuring Suzuki Airi 603px-C-uteSingleMajor06_Limited5.jpg|Featuring Okai Chisato 575px-C-uteSingleMajor06_Limited6.jpg|Featuring Hagiwara Mai Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna Single Information ;Edo no Temari Uta II *Lyrics: Yoshioka Osamu *Composition: Uzaki Ryudo *Arrangement: Kawabata Yoshimasa *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO ;"Wasuretakunai Natsu" *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Yamazaki Jun TV Performances Edo no Temari Uta II *2008.08.06 MUSIC JAPAN *2008.08.08 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER *2008.08.26 Oha Star *2008.11.30 Lyricist Award Show 2008 *2008.12.30 50th Japan Record Awards Wasuretakunai Natsu *2013.08.21 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2013 Concert Performances ;Edo no Temari Uta II *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ (part of a medley) *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *℃-ute Shinshun Concert 2017 ~℃OMPASS~ ;"Wasuretakunai Natsu" *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~Iwai! ℃-ute Kessei 12 Shuunen!!!!!~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 35,789 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 5,283 Trivia *It is the first single to feature all members receiving solo lines. *The single centered Yajima Maimi. *Edo no Temari Uta was originally written for Itsuki Hiroshi, a enka singer under UP-FRONT PROMOTION. He allowed Tsunku to use the song for ℃-ute, thus starting a friendly rivalry. Itsuki released his single 3 months after ℃-ute did, which is one of the reasons why "Edo no Temari Uta II" isn't considered to be known as a cover single. This strategy was also used for Nakazawa Yuko's Junjou Koushinkyoku, and Fujimoto Miki's Okitegami, and ANGERME's Taiki Bansei. Additional Videos External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Edo no Temari Uta II, Wasuretakunai Natsu Category:C-ute Singles Category:2008 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2008 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2008 Event Vs Category:2008 Single Vs